


americano.

by thatsmakesmeyourdaddy (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thatsmakesmeyourdaddy
Summary: let's go to starbucks (but not get coffee).
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Kudos: 10





	americano.

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo, thanks for reading!

"Jinnie, can we go to Starbucks?" You draped yourself over his shoulder as you, Hyunjin, Felix, and Chris walked back to your shared flat after classes. Chris opened his mouth to say something but, was quickly silenced by Felix. Felix just laughed when Hyunjin turned to squint at him. Chris just shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, why not?" 

And that's how you found yourself in the coffee shop at a table with your two best friends and your boyfriend. 

"Hey, what do you want?" Hyunjin taps you on the shoulder as Felix and Chris suddenly get silent. 

"Iced Black Tea, please, not really a coffee type of person." You say and wait for his reaction. He gasps like he'd been scandalized and the two Aussies at the table break out into wheezing laughter.

"You're lucky I love you." He presses a kiss to your forehead and walks up to the cashier. 

"I thought that was going to be way worse, honestly," Felix says in-between chuckles. You make a face at him as Hyunjin comes back with your tea and coffee for him and the two ducks across the table. "Thanks, babe." You press a kiss on his cheek as he sits down. Aah, yes, delicious tea. You slowly sip as Hyunjin leans onto your shoulder. 

"Who's cooking dinner tonight?" Chris says, sitting his coffee on the table. "We could just have takeout," Hyunjin mutters, drinking his coffee as loudly as he can.

"Let's do rock, paper, scissors!" Felix pipes, putting his hands on the table.

"God no."


End file.
